Two beds and a coffee machine
by Spikerox
Summary: seven years post becomming, Angel loses his soul. Complete


Two Beds and A Coffee Machine.  
  
Based on the song by the same title by Savage Garden(on there second album).  
  
Do NOT read if you like Angel.  
  
If you wanna use any of my fics on other web sites, feel free, just email me at spikerox@yahoo.co.uk to let me know.  
  
I don't own any of the characters except Lucy and Joe, they are all mine.  
  
It's set seven years post Becoming Part 2.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Buffy was still in shock, Angel had lost his soul again. It had been seven years since the last time; so much had happened, they assumed that his soul was now permanent.  
  
And she takes another step  
  
Slowly she opens the door  
  
Check that he is sleeping  
  
Pick up all the broken glass and furniture off the floor  
  
Been up half the night screaming now its time to get away  
  
Pack up the kids in the car  
  
Another bruise to try and hide  
  
Another alibi to write.  
  
She had managed to knock Angelus unconscious after a long fight, but she would never be able to kill him. She couldn't do it before, how was she supposed to do it now they were married; and was she supposed to kill her children's daddy?  
  
They had fort for what seemed like hours. Lucy(4) and Joe(3) had been hiding underneath the bed; Buffy had told them to hide, she knew Angelus would not kill them. No, what he would do would be far worse; torture them for as long as possible before turning them. She would never let that happen to her kids.  
  
The three of them were now making their way down the highway. They were going away, away from Sunnydale, away from the hellmouth and away from Angelus. The kids had fallen asleep about twenty miles back. Buffy knew exactly where she was going; she had relatives in New York State where they could stay until they could get a place of their own. But for now cheep motels would have to do.  
  
As soon as she was out of California it was time to stop. The sun had been up for a long time, there was no way Angelus could get them in sunlight.  
  
She carried the sleeping children and very small bag with a change of clothes each into the reception of the $15 motel. The receptionist looked up at her.  
  
"I like a room please" Buffy said politely. The receptionist raised an eyebrow.  
  
"One for he three of you?" Buffy nodded. "That'll be $15" Buffy handed the women the money and was given a room key.  
  
She stumbled down the dilapidated hallway. Room 26 loomed ahead, that would be here home, for tonight anyway. Juggling the sleeping children and bag she opened the door. The room wasn't the nicest room she'd ever stayed in. It reminded her of Faith's room at the motel in Sunnydale. It had a double and a single bed, a desk with a coffee machine and a sink.  
  
Buffy dropped the bag and placed her children on the double bed and them tucked them in. She sat down on the single bed, curled up into a little ball and cried.  
  
She cried for what must have been hours, everything was gone. She could never go back home, he would do bad things to the ones she loved. But that would happen if she didn't go back too. She couldn't win.  
  
A small body came and cuddled up to Buffy; she looked down, Lucy was hugging on to her.  
  
"We're not going home are we?" The little girl said sadly. Buffy wiped the tears from her face and shook her head. "And we're not gonna see daddy again are we?" Buffy looked down at her tiny daughter.  
  
"Daddy's gone" Buffy whispered. "He's not coming back ever" Lucy cocked her head to the right.  
  
"The man in the story was daddy wasn't it?" Buffy remembered the bedtime story that she used to tell Lucy and Joe every night; about how one day the nicest man in the world turned into a horrible and suddenly hated children. Buffy nodded; there was no fooling her daughter. She started crying again. "It's OK mommy" the little girl cooed, hugging her mom tighter.  
  
"You're right" Buffy said, straightening up. "We are gonna have a new life! Just the three of us."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Fourteen year old Lucy traipsed home from school, she had missed the bus again and had to get home before dark.  
  
She still feared that her father would come and attack them. Her mom did too, she never said anything but she was scared.  
  
They had news from her Aunt Willow that they could re-store his soul again; but her mom said no.  
  
They were now a happy family. Herself, Joe, her mom and dad and little sister Cordelia; named after her dad's dead-wife, she was a victim of Angelus. She had died the night they had fled from Sunnydale as a welcome back notice from here father.  
  
She loved her Dad; it didn't matter that he wasn't her real father, all she knew was that Xander loved her more than her father ever could. He was a monster and would never be anything more  
  
The End???  
  
Want a second chapter? I want more than 20 reviews then! 


End file.
